Feels like a machine
by shikidark193
Summary: El policía Menma Namikaze está tras la pista de un peligroso ladrón, quien ha robado información de Saint Konoha. Una utopía futurista perfecta libre de los males mundanos. Una serie de asesinatos se han llevado a cabo y tendrá que resolverlo junto a un ladronzuelo que guarda una historia relacionada con él, la cual no recuerda. Menma x Charasuke


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo la historia es mía. Es un YAOI CHICO X CHICO. Menma x Charasuke. M-preg. Cyberpunk. Drama. Romace. Humor. Ciencia ficción.**_

Cap 1: Ladrón y policía

-_Es en __útil._

\- _Est__á descompuesto._

\- _Nadie lo necesita._

\- _¿Para qué conservar ese pedazo de basura si puedes tener uno nuevo?_

_Todo era tan gris a sus ojos. Las personas se morían de ansias por lo más nuevo. Las últimas actualizaciones y modelos eran lo más pedido y él no entraba en sus problemas. Era obsoleto y completamente prescindible desde que se rompió y fue abandonado a su suerte en aquel basurero. ¿De qué sirvió ser rescatado si fue devuelto repetidas veces? No había sitio para alguien roto. Nadie vería lo valioso que podría ser porque no relucía una etiqueta de precio elevado y el aroma a recién fabricado. Por ello la oscuridad se cernió sobre él y el regreso a los confines de los desperdicios del asqueroso basurero._

―Atención de pasajeros estamos llegando a la estación Gran Central ―anunció la voz de la azafata.

Abrió sus ojos despertando de aquel sueño reparador que no hizo más que traerle viejas y molestas memorias. Observen por la ventana como estaban a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de la ciudad. Konoha city, un nombre absurdo puesto por alguien con poca creatividad e interés para ese sitio. Empero, ¿cuánto empeño se le pondría al nombre de un lugar destinado a los marginados? Los delincuentes de la peor calaña eran destinados a esa zona. Al menos eso era lo que decían para que nadie se acerque demasiado, pero la realidad era un poco diferente. Allí enviaban a las personas empobrecidas oa quienes se deseaba silenciar. El segundo caso, era un tanto más complejo y era tarea suya desenmarañar las intrigas que se tejieron en el seno de ese putrefacto sitio.

La pista se había descuidada, el pasto estaba demasiado alto y denotaba que el jardinero no había pasado por allí en un largo tiempo. Encender y avanzar con la calma hacia el detector de metales y completar el protocolo. Lo sorprendió notar que no funcionaba el detector. Eso era bastante evidente al ver como la mujer que tenía delante iba usando cadenas de oro llamativas y adornos metálicos en sus muñequeras y cinturón. Los encargados de pedirle que se los quitara para pasar por el detector, no emitieron ni una sola palabra al respecto. Ni siquiera se tomaban en serio un trabajo tan sencillo. Aunque fuera algo de rutina, tendrán el compromiso de hacerlo bien si estaban pagando por ello. Sin embargo, no le sorprendía demasiado, ni siquiera consideraba que los vidrios estaban sucios y todo el lugar en general tenía un aspecto descuidado.

Caminó hacia la fila, esperando su turno para pasar. Miró curioso al resto de las personas allí, la mayoría usaba ropas desgastadas o remendadas pobremente. Sin duda estaba en la parte más miserable del país. ¿Qué clase de crimen podría resolver si allí abundaban los malvivientes? Su objetivo sólo era una persona, pero estaba seguro que allí podría arrestar a suficientes criminales de baja calaña como para batir récord en la policía al volver. Quizás no sería mala idea ir llevando un registro de los ladrones y vendedores de drogas, como un extra. Para cuando atrapara a su presa, podría jactarse de resolver más casos que todos sus compañeros antes que él.

―¡Atrápenlo! ―oyó que gritó un guardia de seguridad.

A ese grito se le sumaron el de algunas mujeres y los murmullos de las personas que se aglomeraron alrededor de un sitio en específico. Se acercó al círculo que habían formado y trató de pasar por sobre los curiosos. Delante de él estaba la mujer de muchos adornos que pasó el detector de metales sin dificultades. Ella se encontraba en un enorme charco de sangre producto de una herida de bala en su cabeza. Como si aquella escena no fuera suficiente para sorprenderlo, de la herida en la frente de la víctima salían chispas. Era como si estuviera haciendo cortocircuito, cosa que debería ser imposible.

―¿Un ciborg? ―preguntó uno de los oficiales al revisar la zona donde saltaban las chispas.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar al oír aquellas palabras. De inmediato, los gestos de preocupación y espanto pasaron a desprecio y hasta alegría. En Konoha city ver ese tipo de tecnología o cualquier avance proveniente de ese calibre, era algo casi milagroso. El único lugar donde los grandes avances y actualizaciones se podían encontrar, era en Saint Konoha, una utopía con la que todos soñaban. En esa ciudad sólo estaban las personas de alta alcurnia y poder, así que estaban acostumbrados a lo mejor de lo mejor y para sus desechos estaba Konoha city. A donde llegaba todo lo que fuera obsoleto y lo que ya no servía o no querían las clases superiores de la otra ciudad.

―Atrás ―ordenó el forastero abriéndose paso entre los curiosos.

―¡Oye! ―protestó uno de los guardias sujetando su brazo en el momento en que se dispuso a tocar el "cadáver"―. Sólo los oficiales podemos estar en contacto con la escena del crimen.

―Namikaze Menma ―dijo serio mientras sacaba la placa con su identificación y nombre―. Soy un oficial de la policía registrado. Los altos mandos me enviaron aquí.

―¡No puede ser cierto! ―exclamó el guardia con los ojos abiertos al extremo sin poder creer lo que veía―. Es un oficial de Saint Konoha.

―Así es ―asintió el rubio mientras se acercaba nuevamente al cuerpo y tocaba su cuello.

Al hacerlo se activó un mecanismo que abrió un apertura en esa zona dejando ver una tarjeta de memoria. La sujetó y la guardó en su bolsillo de inmediato sin mediar palabras con los demás. Sabía que su caso sería peligroso y que debía darse prisa en resolverlo, pero no esperaba ese nivel. El reciente incidente no fue una simple coincidencia, era una invitación explicita hacia el peligro. Su objetivo estaba al tanto de él y se lo dejó claro con esa demostración. Le resultaba molesto saberse vigilado y marcado por el criminal cuya pista perseguía. Estaba en desventaja, ya que aún no conocía su identidad y su tarea era averiguarlo. Sin embargo, podía sacarle ventaja a ser seguido. Era una línea muy difusa si era buena o mala suerte. De dar un paso en falso terminaría muerto y si daba uno bien, sería un héroe.

―¿Qué hace un destacado oficial de Saint Konoha en este pequeño y sucio lugar? ―preguntó el guardia de forma nerviosa y sumisa al temer las represalias por sujetar su brazo.

―Eso no es de su incumbencia ―respondió dándose la vuelta para retirarse del lugar.

―¿No se llevara al ciborg? ―cuestionó confuso el hombre a cargo, confundido por la manera en que se retiraba.

―No lo necesito ―contestó antes de salir por la puerta.

El aire se sentía inmundo, lleno de humo y polvo de forma tan concentrada que se sentía ahogarse a cada inspiración. No pudo evitar toser repetidas veces en su inútil intento por respirar correctamente. Esa maldita ciudad estaba sumida en la mugre y la pobreza en todos los sentidos posibles. Se preguntaba qué demonios había hecho para merecer estar allí. Y enseguida lo recordó. Su pequeño auto castigo mental: dejó escapar un delincuente. Alguien les había robado información delicada durante su guardia y sus lentos reflejos no bastaron para detenerlo. Ahora su forma de enmendarse era capturando al ladrón y recuperando aquello que fue robado. No entendía el motivo de la fijación del ladrón con su persona, pero él y los altos mandos concordaron en que lo mejor era ir como cebo e investigador.

Ignoró a las mujeres con poca ropa que se le acercaban insinuantes, seguramente estaban acostumbradas a seducir a los turistas por un poco de dinero. Aunque dudaba que hubiera alguien que en su sano juicio fuera a semejante basurero, pero al parecer las prostitutas tenían esa vaga esperanza de que algún ricachón llegara a salvarlas de esa vida. También existía la otra opción de que sólo buscaran distraerlo para que aparecieran sus "amigos" a robarle. Prefirió pasar de largo a meterse en luchas ridículas que sólo iban a darle un espectáculo a su acosador. Los suburbios sin duda alguna le causaban repulsión por el abandono de parte de los demás. ¿Por qué nadie de Saint Konoha se fijaba en ese detalle? Los suburbios estaban al borde de ser inhabitables y ellos no hacían nada para mejorar mínimamente la infraestructura.

―¿Qué quieres, forastero? ―preguntó de mala manera el encargado del hotel.

Un hombre joven, en sus veinte al igual que Menma, era el encargado de recibir a los clientes. El de ojos azules miró con el ceño fruncido al castaño por ser tan irrespetuoso con él. ¿Acaso había muerto la atención al cliente? Al menos debería esforzarse un poco por darle una bienvenida cordial o se largaría a otro hotel. Pasó por alto su primera impresión al recapacitar que no valía la pena gastar su tiempo en esa pelea tampoco. Tenía una memoria que necesitaba un análisis pronto y suponía que le llevaría bastante tiempo decodificarla y revisarla. Además tenía el informe por el incidente al llegar. Sin dudas estaba muy atareado y lo mejor era iniciar pronto. Tomó aire para serenarse antes de responder a la pregunta.

―Quería una habitación para uno por esta noche ―dijo con un rostro poco expresivo.

―Cuestan cinco mil yenes por noche, no incluye cena ni desayuno ―respondió Kiba mirándolo desde su lado del mostrador.

―¿Tanto? ―cuestionó Namikaze con fastidio.

El lugar parecía de poca monta. Al igual que en el aeropuerto, notó la suciedad, la falta de mantenimiento y el poco o nulo interés en dar una imagen mínimamente presentable. Entrar a Konoha city era un mundo completamente distinto al que conocía. Donde él se crío no existía la pobreza, ningún tipo de suciedad y todo era relucientemente pulcro. Hasta podría considerarlo perfecto y más si lo comparaba con semejante basurero al que llegó. Sin embargo, era su misión capturar como fuera al criminal. No se permitiría regresar a su hogar sin llevar consigo al objetivo. El castaño sonrió mostrando sus dientes similares a colmillos y le arrojó prácticamente a la cara las llaves de la habitación. Con su humor empeorando a cada momento avanzó hasta su cuarto.

Al introducir la llave, la cerradura cedió y cayó al suelo haciendo que maldijera el hotel de mala muerte que eligió. Ni siquiera sabía para qué tenía las llaves si cualquiera podría entrar a su habitación apenas rozando la inservible cerradura. Tocó el interruptor de luz sintiendo una extraña textura y al encenderse la luz supo por qué, allí había una cucaracha. Para su desgracia no era la única, ya que vio varias huyendo al momento de iluminarse la habitación. ¿Existiría salubridad en ese lugar? Con una cara que expresaba todo el asco por los insectos de ese sitio, se acercó a desempolvar la cama y tenderla un poco. Las sábanas habían sido devoradas por las polillas y no servían para cubrirse.

―Qué bueno que no tenía planeado dormir ―susurró para sí mismo con sarcasmo.

Se preocupó entonces de despejar la mesa y tenerla limpia para trabajar en su laptop. Inspeccionando las condiciones a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que fue una buena elección llevar su propio equipo para trabajar. Allí estaban demasiado olvidados como para considerarlo un buen sitio para conseguir tecnología avanzada. Además tendría que cuidarse mucho de no ser asaltado, las cosas que llevaba seguramente se venderían a buen precio entre los barrios bajos. En un lugar tan abandonado de la mano de Dios, lo que él traía consigo era exótico y único. Abrió su computadora e insertó la memoria viendo sin sorpresa que estaba protegida por una contraseña. Revisó sus programas para decodificar contraseñas, pero ninguno parecía dar resultado. Quien fuera el dueño realmente se encargó de tener un buen sistema de seguridad.

Cuando alzó la vista de la pantalla se dio cuenta que el sol estaba asomando por la ventana y gracias a la falta de cortinas vio claramente como el cielo estaba esclareciendo. Cuando se dijo a sí mismo que estaba dispuesto a no dormir esa noche, no esperó que se volviera algo literal. Lo había dicho más como una broma hacia sí mismo, pero se tornó una realidad. Se estiró un poco en la silla destensando los músculos dormidos de su espalda. La mala postura mantenida durante horas de arduo trabajo comenzaba a reclamarle no ir a dormir al menos un par de horas. Su estómago rugió clamando comida y trayendo el recordatorio de que debería ir a comprar su desayuno, ya que en ese hotel no lo servían. Dudó unos largos momentos sobre lo que haría a continuación.

"_Si voy con mis cosas encima lo más probable es que me roben por notarse que soy forastero y si las dejó aquí también podría venir el dueño del hotel"._ Pensó indeciso sobre si era mejor llevarse su equipaje o dejarlo en ese lugar. "_Puedo defenderme sin problemas si estoy solo, pero si tuviera que pelear y llevara mi equipaje sería todo un problema. En estos sitios suelen robar en pandillas. Fácilmente mientras yo peleo con uno, algún cómplice huirá con mis pertenencias. Es mejor dejarlas aquí_". Resolvió finalmente.

Guardó su computadora dentro de la valija y sus papeles de mayor relevancia los tenía en un portafolio, ambos con candados automáticos. Eran imposibles de abrir sin la contraseña y debido a los materiales reforzados de los cuales estaban hechos no podrían ser abiertos por la fuerza. Si alguien los golpeaba o usaba métodos comunes no podrían ser abiertos, puesto que sería como intentar romper vidrios polarizados a prueba de balas. En conclusión, era perfectamente seguro. Los ocultó de la vista, dado que aunque no pudiesen ser abiertos sería todo un fastidio para él perseguir a quien se lo llevara. Y tiempo no tenía como para perder en ladrones de poca monta. Salió de su habitación llevando en el bolsillo su billetera con el dinero justo para algo de comida. Vio un enorme perro de pelaje blanco deambulando por los pasillos al lado del castaño de la recepción.

―Buenos días ―saludó Menma por cortesía. Aunque no le agradara el sujeto debía mantener sus modales.

―Ah sí, como digas ―respondió Kiba mirando hacia sus alrededores de forma que parecía paranoico.

―¿Sucedió algo? ―cuestionó curioso por el estado de alerta del otro hombre.

―Ha entrado una rata ―contestó olfateado el suelo junto a su perro―. Akamaru y yo la estamos rastreando.

―¿No debería llamar a control de plagas y fumigar? ―preguntó el rubio confundido por las molestias que se estaba tomando el otro.

―Esta no es una rata cualquiera ―comentó Inuzuka yendo directamente hacia el cuarto que estuvo ocupando Menma por la noche.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―interrogó Namikaze enojado al ver como abría de golpe la puerta de su habitación y entraba sin permiso.

―¡Charasuke! ―gritó Kiba enojado ingresando al lugar.

El rubio no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, pero siguió al otro y volvió a ingresar al cuarto notándolo desordenado. En su ventana estaba un joven de cabellos azabaches sujetando su portafolios y su laptop. Buscó con la mirada la valija preguntándose cómo había logrado sacar el contenido y para su sorpresa estaba abierta sin usar la fuerza. En otras palabras, hackeó su cerradura. Dejando de lado su sorpresa inicial se dio cuenta que debía detenerlo de inmediato o se llevaría sus pertenencias. Buscó en su cintura su arma reglamentaria, recordando que la había guardado en el portafolios. En esos momentos se maldijo por haberse confiado tanto. Aquel joven sonrió con burla desde el marco de la ventana antes de guiñarles el ojo.

―Gracias por las piezas de repuesto ―agradeció falsamente antes de saltar desde la ventana.

―¡Se va a matar! ―gritó Menma, ya que estando en el tercer piso ese salto mataría al ladrón.

Se asomó a la ventana lo más rápido que pudo para intentar atraparlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, al mirar desde el borde de la ventana se dio cuenta que el de cabellos oscuros había caído en el letrero de bienvenida donde decía "hotel". Desde allí le sacó la lengua antes de usar las escaleras de incendio para descender hasta donde estaba una motocicleta con un asiento extra donde lo esperaba un perro. Vio a Charasuke subir lo robado a la parte donde estaba el animal y arrancar a toda velocidad. El dueño del hotel gruñó con molestia antes de voltearse a mirar a su fiel compañero canino.

―¿Otra vez te dejaste seducir por Kurama? ―preguntó en tono de regaño, el cual hizo a Akamaru bajar la cabeza.

―¿Lo conoces? ―interrogó de inmediato Namikaze mirándolo fijamente―. Si no me dices donde encontrar a ese ladrón voy a arrestarte por cómplice de robo.

―¡¿Eres policía?! ―preguntó alarmado Kiba mostrándose sumamente nervioso, ya que su negocio no estaba precisamente libre de trasgresiones a la ley.

―Responde ―ordenó Menma mostrando su placa e identificación como policía.

―Lo conozco, pero no soy cómplice suyo ni nada similar ―aclaró de inmediato mientras su perro se colocaba frente a él listo para protegerlo de hacer falta.

―Sólo tengo un par de preguntas ―habló el rubio con seriedad infundiendo temor en el otro por esa expresión en su rostro.

―Dímelas, te las responderé sin trucos. ¡En serio! ―exclamó en alto queriendo darle a sus palabras más veracidad―. Esa pequeña rata es el responsable de que mi negocio vaya tan mal.

―Si eso no está relacionado al robo de mis pertenencias, no me interesa ―declaró cortantemente.

―Lo está ―aclaró de inmediato el castaño―. Charasuke tomó la costumbre de venir a mi hotel a robar. Los forasteros siempre traen cosas que suelen ser difíciles de encontrar aquí.

―¿Por qué no lo denunciaste a la policía local? ―preguntó intrigado por su manera de actuar.

―¿Crees que harán algo? ―cuestionó el castaño sonriendo con ironía―. Somos la escoria que a nadie le importa. Aquí sobrevive el más fuerte, no podemos contar con que otros nos defiendan, al menos no sin pagar un alto precio.

Menma meditó un momento en sus palabras dándose cuenta de que estaba metido en un sitio donde ni siquiera podría contar con la ayuda de los oficiales. Era increíble para él darse cuenta de que a pesar de que la tecnología había avanzado tanto que era capaz de crear una utopía como lo era Saint Konoha, en otros lugares seguían viviendo como en el siglo pasado. Siendo el siglo veintidós muchas cosas habían sido modificadas y otras olvidadas. Sin embargo, probablemente el precio a pagar para esa perfección de la que gozaba la clase alta era sumir a los menos pudientes en una pobreza que los regresaba a vivir bajo la ley de la selva. Mas en esos momentos su prioridad era el ladronzuelo.

―¿Sabes dónde podría meterse ese ladrón? ―preguntó relajándose un poco―. Sitios donde hagan compra-venta de objetos robados o algo de ese estilo.

―No creo que Charasuke lo venda ―respondió Inuzuka rascándose la nuca con duda de si revelarle o no cierto negocio ilegal en el que estaba metido.

―Si sabes de alguna actividad criminal puedes decírmelo y lo voy a considerar como una ayuda ―agregó adivinando sus posibles pensamientos―. En caso de que yo descubra algo de lo que sabías, pero no me dijiste, tendré que acusarte de obstrucción de la justicia.

―Entiendo, entiendo ―dijo rápidamente Kiba tomando aire. No quería convertirse en un soplón, pero ante las circunstancias tampoco sería tan malo si se deshacía de una vez de Charasuke―. Hay un lugar donde se llevan a cabo peleas de robots. Te daré la dirección y el día en que se reunirán, pero no digas que fui yo quien te informó.

―No lo haré ―prometió el de ojos azules sonriendo levemente al saber que podía manejar con facilidad a las personas de ese sitio.

El castaño no tenía muchas opciones en ese punto y sólo le quedaba ese oficial recién llegado como esperanza. Él no era precisamente una santa paloma, puesto que su hotel no generaba suficientes ingresos como para vivir. Él también apostaba en las peleas de robots, vendiendo objetos robados y en menor medida robando a otros. No era diferente al de cabellos oscuros, quien al igual que los demás tendía a actividades similares por supervivencia, pero en algún punto se había empeñado con robarle a los clientes que llegaban a su hotel. Y eso lo fastidiaba por distintos motivos a los que creía Menma. Inuzuka también les robaba a sus propios clientes, pero lo hacía de manera mucho más discreta y se aseguraba de que creyeran que salieron de su hotel portando todos sus objetos. Sin embargo, ahí estaba el azabache presumiendo sus robos, dificultando sus planes.

Ignorante de los motivos y pensamientos del castaño, Namikaze dejó para después su desayuno y procuró revisar cuales fueron las cosas robadas. Al parecer aquel ladrón mínimo tenía buen ojo, ya que las cosas que se llevó eran las que más utilidad tenían. Especialmente sí, como dijo el dueño del hotel, se metería a peleas de robots. Gruñó para sí mismo al darse cuenta que mentalmente estaba reconociendo la inteligencia de un vil ladrón. Lo que debía hacer nada más verlo, era arrestarlo. Al menos tenía su dinero y la dirección a la cual ir, pero todo lo demás debía recuperarlo inmediatamente. No temía que leyera la información, dado que por suerte, aún no había quitado la contraseña que la protegía. Sin embargo, si ese mocoso vendía la memoria sería más trabajoso buscarla entre vendedores ilegales.

Durante el resto del día se preparó con lo que podía para ir al "Domo", como le dijeron que se llamaba la arena para peleas robóticas. Comió sólo lo indispensable y usó el resto de su dinero para adquirir unas cuantas armas. Se sorprendió de poder obtenerlas de forma tan sencilla. Sólo mostró el dinero y se las dieron. Sin comprobar su identidad, edad o dejar registro de su nombre. Konoha city necesitaba urgentemente de algo de orden. Pudo incluso comprar un boleto para apostar en las peleas del Domo y nadie hizo ninguna pregunta. Al menos eso le serviría de fachada para merodear sin ser descubierto antes de llegar al azabache.

Caminó entre los demás espectadores y todos allí tenían un aspecto que dejaba en claro su estatus social; ropas sucias, rotas o remendadas mediocremente y una forma de hablar completamente vulgar. Daba igual si se trataba de algún hombre o mujer, los presentes tenían una boca bastante sucia al ver a alguien medianamente atractivo. Un par de veces sintió que lo tocaban adrede en sus nalgas y se sorprendía de ver que en ocasiones eran hombres y otras mujeres. Algunos notó que lo hacían con intención de robarle, pero otros era por el mero morbo. Se cubrió con su capucha para no llamar la atención con su radiante cabello rubio. En esos momentos lo detestaba tanto por atraer demasiadas las miradas.

―Oye, trasero lindo ―llamó una muchacha de no más de quince años―. ¿No quieres divertirte un poco? ―preguntó acercándose a él de forma insinuante.

―No estoy interesado ―rechazó cortésmente, pero sin perder la seriedad del momento.

―Te haré buen precio ―insistió ella apoyando sus pechos en su brazo―. Hasta puedo hacerte un dos por uno ―sugirió señalando con la cabeza otra chica casi de su edad y de gran parecido a ella.

―Ya dije que no estoy interesado ―repitió soltándose de ella.

Ese breve episodio le resultó sumamente incómodo. ¿A esa edad dos jovencitas debían vender su cuerpo por dinero? ¿Dónde estaban servicios infantiles? Según lo que había estudiado en Saint Konoha, existía un sistema de control que garantizaba la apta calidad de vida para todos los territorios relacionados a ellos. Por ende, se incluía Konoha city, pero al parecer esas no eran más que mentiras. No llevaba ni un día en ese sitio y su mente ya tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.

_¿Cómo es posible siquiera tal estado de abandono? Tenía entendido que este lugar era como una extensión o colonia de mi ciudad natal. Sin embargo, puede que esta sea la razón de que no exista la pobreza en Saint Konoha, ellos están en este lugar. Por lo que veo deduzco que no se ha estado regulando su actividad como decían hacer. Debería preguntar sobre esto, pero no es mi misión. Yo soy detective de la policía y no debería estarme metiendo en asuntos del tipo sociales, mas… no puedo. Aquí están viviendo un infierno en la tierra, recurriendo a lo que sea para vivir y no he necesitado más que unas cuantas horas para sentir el abrupto cambio. La gente de este lugar malvive y al menos pediré que se haga ver e investigar a quienes deberían estar a cargo. Dadas estas precarias vidas no me sorprende que alguien de aquí fuera quien ha decidido tomar venganza contra los habitantes de la capital. Empero, sin importar las circunstancias debo atraparlo antes de que siga con su ola de asesinatos y robos._

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos al oír una serie de ovaciones y gritos de parte del público, notando así que las peleas habían iniciado. Se sentó en uno de los improvisados lugares para observar los combates hasta que llegara quien buscaba. Vio como los contrincantes tenían robots chatarra en la arena de pelea. A simple vista saltaba que estaban hechos de hierros oxidados o materiales de segunda mano, aunque debía darles crédito por lograr que fueran lo suficientemente funcionales como para moverse con el mando a distancia. Un trabajo precario, pero eficiente. Mentalmente los felicitaba por ello mientras iba memorizando las reglas de esas peleas. Los combates se sucedieron uno tras otro viendo robots de la altura de adultos luchando frenéticamente hasta destruir el del contrario. De contar con tecnología de última generación seguramente serían androides sofisticados los que usarían y allí dio la razón a Saint Konoha en no facilitarles ciertos privilegios.

―Desperdician sus habilidades ―susurró Menma con cierto tono despectivo― Si ellos usaran esos conocimientos para otras cosas… ―habló para sí mismo.

Lo que para muchos era basura sin valor para los lugareños era una oportunidad de crear algo nuevo. Sólo necesitaban usar algo de su ingenio y habilidades para crear cosas muy sorprendentes. Lo triste es que sólo ciertas personas podían "apreciar" dicho ingenio y ese reconocimiento se limitaba a ganar en combates en el Domo. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que creía Menma, no lo hacían sólo por el placer de luchar sino que tenían otros motivo más importante. Uno que podría cambiar la perspectiva del rubio, ya que le estaba aburriendo varios de esos combates por la sencillez de los mismos y como la victoria se definía en cual robot era más grande y tenía mayor cantidad de accesorios que usar como arma.

―¡Atención! ―gritó el presentador de los combatientes―. Ahora se viene una batalla muy especial. Nuestros participantes son Juugo, quien ha ganado cincuenta mil millones de yenes en sus últimas peleas ascendiendo rápidamente como el número uno ―dijo señalando al mencionado.

Era un joven de cabellos naranjas de gran estatura junto a un robot un poco más alto que él. Su cuerpo se veía corpulento y daba una apariencia muy intimidante, especialmente por la ropa andrajosa que dejaba ver gran parte de sus brazos y piernas llenas de cicatrices. Enormes manchas en su piel demostraban que sufrió quemaduras de tercer grado cuando menos para dejar semejantes marcas. Otros eran cortes, según se podía deducir por las puntadas. Se le veía calmado e incluso sonreía tenuemente tocando la parte superior de su robot. Menma hasta se llegó a imaginar que abusaban de él, después de todo, podría tratarse de un "gigante amable".

―Y su retador ―volvió a hablar el presentador señalando al lado contrario del ring―. Charasuke, quien ha ganado noventa mil millones de yenes tras varias derrotas. ¿Será este el día en que logré los cien mil millones de yenes? ¿O volverá a perderlo todo como las veces anteriores? ―preguntó con clara burla.

Ante eso, el público comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, captando la atención de Namikaze. No entendía la gracia de eso, ni la razón de exponer que tuvieran tanto dinero. Si contaban con aquella cantidad, ¿qué lo motivaba a robar? Podría sacar de su ahorro y viviría cómodamente durante muchos años sin ninguna preocupación. Vio a su objetivo junto a un robot con la altura y apariencia de un niño de no más de cinco o seis años. El pequeño robot tenía algunos arreglos como para verse cercano a un androide, tenía una peluca vieja y ropa de niño. Le dio la sensación de que era un juguete para el ladronzuelo y no un robot de combate. Además de que ver al azabache usando orejitas de gato en su cabeza no lo hacía ver muy rudo. Destacaba demasiado en ese ambiente al que se veía tan ajeno.

―Hoy volverás a quedar con cero yenes ―advirtió Juugo de forma burlona mientras mantenía su templanza al hablar.

―Yo ganaré ―prometió el de cabellos oscuros mirándolo decidido―. Voy a lograr mi meta hoy con tu derrota.

El presentador pidió a ambos participantes que acercaran a sus robots al centro de la arena. El robot del más alto se movía casi como si se tratara de un humano, mientras el de Charasuke tambaleaba a cada paso. En cuanto sonó la campana junto al grito de "comiencen" el rostro de Juugo se deformó en una mueca demencial mientras soltaba gritos casi bestiales. Movía los comandos de un joystick para dirigir a su robot. Dio un fuerte golpe que mandó a volar al robot del moreno, éste por su parte se sentó en el suelo cruzado de piernas mientras abría la laptop que Menma no tardó en reconocer.

―Esto apenas inicia ―susurró comenzando a teclear sus propios comandos haciendo que su robot se levante―. Ni creas que perderé mi sueño por otra estúpida derrota.

Los ojos negros se abrieron mostrando determinación a ganar, no volvería a ser humillado por un fallo causado por piezas defectuosas. Ya antes pasó una gran vergüenza cuando su robot explotó sin que nadie lo tocara. Todo por culpa de un corto circuito provocado por un cable pelado, algo normal, ya que lo sacó literalmente de la basura. Empero, ingenuamente creyó que no afectaría tanto al funcionamiento y al equivocarse perdió la pelea de forma tan tonta. Esta vez había robado piezas de primera calidad, provenientes de Saint Konoha y con ello tenía la confianza de que nadie lo derrotaría en la arena.

Charasuke hizo que su robot se levantara e iniciara el contraataque. Ante los golpes del contrario lo hacía moverse de forma ágil para esquivar cada uno de ellos. Con ese gran tamaño del otro tenía ventaja para realizar ciertos ataques. Juugo gritaba de frustración cada vez que los ataques fallaban, por lo cual no tardó en caer en el juego del azabache. En un intento desesperado por pegarle al otro robot comenzó a lanzar de manera consecutiva varios puñetazos que el más pequeño esquivaba retrocediendo rápidamente. Llegó al punto en el que quedó atrapado entre la pared y el adversario. El de cabellos naranjas ya daba por hecho que al fin lo tenía acorralado.

―¡Destrózalo! ―ordenó concentrando la fuerza motriz en las extremidades superiores dando un fuerte golpe que se incrustó en la pared―. Esta destruido.

―No todavía ―susurró Charasuke con una sonrisa confiada.

Hizo que su robot saltara en el último segundo y se aferrara al brazo del otro robot. Aprovechando que el mismo estaba incrustado en la pared por la fuerza empleada, trepó por aquella extremidad hasta situarse en el cuello del otro. El robot de Charasuke se sentó en los hombros de su adversario y le dio una pequeña descarga en el cuello. El más grande comenzó a reaccionar retorciéndose de tal manera que si fuera humano, lo hubieran catalogado de convulsiones. Ante el espectáculo de chispas, Menma sonrió un poco al encontrar esa pelea más interesante que las anteriores, ya que tuvo la oportunidad de ver la maestría con la que el azabache manejaba su robot.

―No es posible que esa pequeña mierda me esté ganando ―protestó el de cabellos naranjas.

―Al fin conseguiré los cien mil millones ―susurró Charasuke mientras se relamía los labios con anticipación.

Sin embargo, el dulce momento en el que estaba por coronarse como campeón del Domo resultó interrumpido por una fuerte explosión. El público comenzó a dispersarse ante el avance de las llamas. Las flamas producidas por la implosión se dispersaron en la zona de las butacas y siendo que los asientos estaban hechos de madera en el mejor de los casos y otros eran contenedores inflamables, no era difícil deducir que todo se consumiría rápido. Ante el alboroto, Menma buscó con la mirada al responsable, pero la histeria de los presentes corriendo mientras gritaban, le impedían hacerlo. Así que decidió cambiar de objetivo y corrió hacia la arena de pelea para no perder de vista a Charasuke. Su razón de estar allí era atraparlo y recuperar sus pertenencias, así que de un salto ingresó al área.

―¡Oye, ladronzuelo! ―gritó el rubio avanzando hacia el azabache―. Estás bajo arresto por robar propiedad ajena. Entrégate por las buenas ―ordenó apuntándolo con su arma.

―No puedo hacer eso, kitsune-chan ―respondió con burla, pero no duró mucho tiempo cuando vio como un sujeto más se sumaba a la escena―. ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ―preguntó a la persona alta y encapuchada que se acercaba a ellos.

―Alto, identifícate ―exclamó Menma manteniendo su vista en esa persona.

La persona misteriosa no respondió a ninguno de los dos y sólo se limitó a sacar un pequeño mandó, similar a los que se usaban para abrir y cerrar puertas de cocheras y similares. Sin mediar palabra simplemente lo apretó y no pasó mucho antes de que se sucedieran una serie de explosiones que derrumbaron el Domo sobre todos los presentes, incluyendo a Charasuke y Menma.

―Demasiado sencillo, detective ―murmuró aquella persona siendo rodeado por el caos y el fuego. Mostrándose ajeno al peligro.

CONTINUARÁ ...


End file.
